Consumers are increasingly offered a variety of sizes when it comes to portable electronic devices such as, for example, laptop computers. For example, current standard sized laptop computers are often available with screen sizes ranging between 13 inches and 17 inches. Screen sizes for mini laptop computers may be in the range of 10″ or smaller, and extra large laptop computers may have screen sizes that exceed 17 inches. Some laptop computers are thick while others are extremely thin, e.g., the MacBook Air™ or the iMac™ laptop computers.
It is common for a person to own more than one portable electronic device, choosing to carry one device over the other depending on the needs of the person. For example, a professional may elect to carry a very large laptop computer when visiting a client to give a presentation, while electing to carry an iMac™ laptop computer when not working.
Many portable electronic device carrying systems, such as bags or cases, are designed to securely receive a relatively small range of sizes for portable electronic devices. As such, an individual may undesirably need multiple bags or cases to transport in a secure manner each device owned by the person.